The present invention relates generally to the field of frames. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of frame rails including a spacer. The frame rails may be employed in numerous applications, such as automotive vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,585 discloses a bolt spacer or reinforcing member. In particular, the patent pertains to a means for installing bolt spacers and reinforcing members in a structural member having a box cross-section formed using channels. The patent teaches a structural member comprising three elements. These elements comprise a channel member made of metal forming a first panel, which is attached to the second element, a second panel member. The third element includes flanges and a plurality of sockets. The sockets are preferably formed in the side of the element by “di-pressing.” The sockets receive multiple reinforcing elements depicted as open seam tubular spacers of equal length. The three elements are held together by spot-welding. The reinforcing elements also include a longitudinal bore sized to receive a bolt, which, together with its nut, functions to connect a bracket to the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,214 discloses a spacer tube matrix. The spacer tube matrix is intended for use within a vehicle frame having a box beam construction. The spacer tube matrix ensures a plurality of spacer tubes remain in alignment with apertures present within the side-walls of the box beam. The spacer tubes allow the bolts passing through the apertures to apply a substantial clamping force when holding the members of the frame together or affixing vehicle parts to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,157 discloses a screw with sleeve. The disclosed screw-sleeve element includes a screw comprising a shaft and a threaded region. The shaft has a smaller diameter than the diameter of the outer portion of the threaded region. In addition, the patent discloses a sleeve to be used in conjunction with the screw. The sleeve has a substantially cylindrical shape and includes a narrow portion having a diameter smaller than the remainder of the sleeve. The narrow portion diameter is also smaller than the outer diameter of the threaded region of the screw. This configuration allows the sleeve to encompass the screw in a non-releasable fashion.
A serious need exists for a simple construction and method of construction of frame members, resulting in at least equal, and preferably greater, frame strength and torsional stability, while reducing the costs of assembly and improving yield. This invention relates to improvements to the structures described above and to solutions to problems raised or not solved thereby.